Vehicles
Over the course of the show and comics, a variety vehicles have appeared in the ''Invader Zim'' universe of all shapes, sizes, origins, and purposes. Listed below are some of the more notable ones recorded. Frontline BattleMech The Frontline BattleMech appears to be one of the most powerful Irken military units, perhaps only comparable to the Massive. Zim commanded one during Operation Impending Doom I, but got so excited he forgot that he had not left Irk yet, and proceeded to destroy the entire Irken army (and almost their entire civilization, according to Sizz-Lorr), and thus he earned his reputation as the worst Invader ever ("The Nightmare Begins"). Zim was banished to planet Foodcourtia after the incident, but "quit being banished" after hearing of Operation Impending Doom II. The BattleMech has not appeared since, though would've been mentioned in the incomplete episode, "The Trial"; it would've also been revealed that he had actually commandeered it. The Frontline BattleMech was, as its name suggests, designed as a first wave assault unit, rushing into battle and destroying as much as possible. The mech is heavily armed, with lasers built into its hands, as well as a large cannon on its back in addition to possible unseen armaments. Typically, it seems that a crew of technicians operate it from the inside. Zim ordered it throughout Irk, thinking it was an enemy planet, and destroyed the original Invaders. Appearances *The Nightmare Begins *The Trial (unfinished) Hunter-Destroyer Appearances *Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy Description The Hunter-Destroyer machine is a robot that presumably locks onto its target and pursues them relentlessly until they're killed. Zim owned one that he planned to use on Dib in "Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy". It's likely that he managed to procure it from the Vortians, who have a history of assisting Zim. Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech Appearances *Megadoomer Description A new development in Irken technology, this Vortian-designed mech has the innovative ability to become invisible via a complex cloaking system. This technology is useless, however, as the pilot can still be seen even when the mech cannot. The MegaDoomer is heavily armed, complete with a doom cannon and self-destruct mechanism. However, it requires a massive amount of energy to use, though this seems to be typically supplied by batteries, or, in absence of those, a large electrical plug. In the "Megadoomer" episode, the titular machine was to be sent to help Invader Tenn conquer Meekrob. Unfortunately, a disgruntled packaging slave switched the names and addresses in a somewhat feeble, but ultimately effective form of rebellion. The MegaDoomer ended up with Zim, and Tenn received nothing but a box of malfunctioning SIR units. Maim Bot Appearances *Hobo 13 *Tak: The Hideous New Girl Description This Mech is likely a common weapon used for Irkens during ground battles. Possibly a variant of the Frontline Battlemech, the Maim Bot is, for a start, considerably spikier and appears more complicated with tubes and piping running along it's exterior, and is armed with an arm cannon on it's left "hand", and what appears to be a wrist-mounted weapon on it's right "hand". Its "head" is also more distinct than the dome of the Frontline Battlemech, and is buried between the shoulders of the Maim-Bot, and in "Tak: The Hideous New Girl", it appears to have boosters installed on its legs. Its full range armament and abilities is not displayed on the show, however. When Zim was training on Devastis, he used a Maim Bot against a snack machine, consequently sending half the planet into a blackout. This trapped Tak before she could take her evaluation test, and resulted in her assignment to a Janitorial Squad instead of the Irken Elites. Zim requested multiple Maim Bots, among other gear and weaponry (such as the Plasma Armed Battle Tank below, or the Death Wave Cannon) from the Almighty Tallest just before the main events of the episode "Hobo 13". Plasma-armed Battle Tank Appearances *Hobo 13 *The Trial (possibly) Description In contrast to human-designed tanks, the Plasma-Armed Battle Tank is multi-legged, as it's picture shows. Further information, such as size, crew positioning, and armament is unavailable (aside from the name). Zim makes a request for one of these tanks from the Tallest. In the script for "The Trial", it mentions Zim piloting a spider/crab tank. They may have been one and the same, though they were never seen in action. So, this is purely conjecture. Death Wave Cannon Appearances *Hobo 13 Description Zim makes a request for a death wave cannon from the Tallest. Nothing is really known about these weapons, though the name implies that they are fairly powerful. They appear to have the typical shape of a turret unit, and are characterized by the rounded shapes that Irken technology and architecture so often seems to favor. The Irken insignia is emblazoned on the rounded casing near the rear end of the weapon. Spittle Runner Description Spittle Runners are the smallest known ships that accompany the Irken Armada. For all they seem to lack in protection, however, they make up for in speed and maneuverability. They are very common, and serve as typical transport for lone Irkens such as Invaders on a mission or a squadron of fighters in the Armada. Notable moments *In the Operation Impending Doom I flashback in the first episode, Zim crushed a Spittle Runner with his Frontline BattleMech. *There is a Spittle Runner wreck on Planet Dirt; it's assumed that Tak modified this wreck into her own ship, though the shown wreck was much larger than any other Spittle Runner. Shuvver Description Another common space-capable vessel; underneath its protective outer shell seems to be a pod configuration not unlike that of Zim's Voot Cruiser, and could possibly be an evolved form of it. Notable moments *A Shuvver was seen at Conventia's Docking Ring in the first episode, where its crew was beamed to the planet's surface. *When the organic sweep of Blorch began, the operation was carried out primarily by these ships. Ripper Description This ship is less common than the Shuvver or Spittle Runner and is much more heavily armoured, insinuating that it may be built specifically as a battleship with few other purposes available in its design. Notable moments *This was the first ship seen in "The Nightmare Begins". Ring Cutter Description This vessel is among the biggest ships in the Irken Armada, and is comparatively more rare in appearance. Like the majority of other ships in the Massive's entourage, it is involved in Organic Sweeps prior to occupation and subjugation by an Irken Invader. Viral Tank Description The largest of the standard ships in the Irken fleet, the Viral Tank was (as its name would suggest) designed as a scientific research vessel. However, it is still armed for battle. It is almost as big as the Massive, if not bigger. Notable Appearances *Zim flew by a Viral Tank in the opening credits (the corporate logo is on the back of the ship). *When Zim arrives at The Great Assigning, he crashed his Voot between two Viral Tanks. The Massive Description The Massive truly lives up to its name with its gargantuan size. It's the Tallest's personal ship. Designed by Vortian engineers for Tallest Miyuki, The Massive is a Bludgeon-class vehicle that is the heart of the Irken Armada. The fuel pods contain Almighty Tallest Red and Purple's snack supplies. Captain Lard Nar lent a hand in the initial designs of the ship, while the Vortian who became Prisoner 777 finalized it. It is notable that Zim had thought it would never fly, as shown by his opinion in the unfinished episode, "The Trial". Voot Cruiser Description The Voot Cruiser, otherwise referred to as the "Voot Runner" or simply the "Voot", is Zim's personal craft. It can reach incredibly high speeds and is armed with two front-mounted cannons that fire a kind of pulse blast. It also has a variety of special features that aid Zim in his conquest, such as tools like laser cutters, tractor beams, and portable AI. The Voot can also reconfigure into a disguise machine, although it cannot handle anything past very simple disguises, otherwise it distorts them horribly. Fan speculation suggests that Zim may have even built the Cruiser himself, which seems plausible given Zim's affinity for technology coupled with it's technological soundness in design. In the comics, both Tak's Ship and Zim himself state that the Voot was made mostly from garbage parts, and that he doesn't actually know how it functions, which would explain why it causes mayhem for Zim. A perfect example was when a single bee caused great collateral damage to the ship; enough, in fact, to completely bring it down. This would also imply that Zim built the cruiser from outdated garbage parts. Unnamed Irken vessel Description At the end of "Hobo 13", Zim was awarded with a brand-new Irken vessel. Its controls are locked, however, and it sends Zim straight into a sun. It does not seem to be a warship, rather seeming to be a highly defensive personal craft. Zhook Cruiser An upgraded version of the Voot Cruiser which appears in Issue 18 of the comic series. It's presented to Invader Larb by the Tallest as a reward for being their most successful Invader. Category:Irken Technology Category:Irken Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Military Technology Category:Alien Technology